


Five Days the Doctor Spent Without Rose and the Day Rose Came Back

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: 5_prompts, Community: comment_fic, Community: then_theres_us, F/M, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Masturbation, Pining, Reunions, Romance, Underwear, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose goes on a holiday the Doctor gets to have the TARDIS all to himself once more. He quickly discovers that he misses his companion's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days the Doctor Spent Without Rose and the Day Rose Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

_Five Days to Go…_  
She's been gone for an hour and he swears to himself that he doesn't miss her a bit. 

There's no loud pop music blasting and hurting his ears, no mess in the kitchen (Rose just cannot cook), and no lacy knickers surprising him in the loo.

He can finally be at peace and listen to some fine music on his gramophone without Rose criticizing him and calling him _ancient_. He doesn't have to explain every little thing he does to someone for a change. _No surprise knickers_.

The Doctor wishes that Jackie had won a longer holiday on the QE2.

 _Four Days to Go…_  
He's tired of his gramophone records and has switched to listening to some pop CDs that Rose left behind. They're awful and not at all his taste (well, he likes the beat) but they remind him of her. 

When he goes to the kitchen in the morning for breakfast he finds himself disappointed to see that there's no mess to clean up. He actually misses Rose's awful attempts at making food. Her burnt toast, eggs, and bacon and even burnt orange juice (how she manages that he will never understand) would taste lovely now.

Maybe he misses her a little.

 _Three Days to Go…_  
"—but Stonewall Jackson had died after the Battle of Chancellorsville in May of 1863. General Lee was still acting as though Jackson, his right-hand man, was still alive, which proved to be his downfall in the Battle of Gettys—"

The Doctor stops abruptly, the echo of his lecture booms. He looks around the library, noticing he's the only one present. Yes, of course he is. Rose is still away with her mother on a cruise.

Has he really been talking all this time about the strategies and battles of the American Civil War to no one but himself?

 _Two Days to Go…_  
He ponders about going out. A planet, an important time or date, meeting a celebrity, a natural wonder. But without someone to go with him the idea seems pointless. There's no one else to explore with, no one to talk to who knows him. No one he can see be amazed at the sight they are seeing.

The TARDIS groans. She is getting restless. But he can't help it. He's going to sit here in this spot and wait for Rose to get back.

He hasn't spoken since yesterday and the TARDIS is quiet without Rose in so many ways.

 _One Day to Go…_  
He dreams of her.

It is not _her_ at first but a shapeless blob. But things begin to develop. The blob starts to form a short curvy form. It sprouts long blonde hair from its head. Warm brown eyes and pouty lips take shape as well. He is astonished that she is wearing a pair of lacy knickers but little else.

He wakes up in the morning with a massive erection and quickly jerks off, coming in spurts on his boxers and stomach.

The Doctor finally admits to himself that he cannot wait for tomorrow when he sees her again.

 _Reunion…_  
Rose bursts in the TARDIS carrying a rolling suitcase behind her. "I have pictures!" She calls out in a sing-song voice. "You'll never guess what happened to mum this one—" Rose halts in her tracks. The console room is empty. "Doctor?" 

She's alarmed when she hears footsteps thundering from one of the staircases. The Doctor leaps down a flight of stairs like an excited puppy and bounds straight at her. 

He stops, clasps his hands around her shoulders, eyes boring into her own. Swiftly, he leans forward and kisses her chastely on the cheek.

"I missed you." He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. If you see any errors please let me know.
> 
> Comments and kudos rock my fuzzy socks but aren't necessary.


End file.
